Advertisements are a beneficial way to promote companies and provide corporations that use advertisements financing that was not available before they used the advertisements. An ad presented on mobile device displays while the mobile device is browsing web sites or interacting with other applications may be referred to as an ad experience. Presenting ads on a mobile phone is an opportunity for wireless service providers to capture revenue from advertisers who will pay for ad experiences. Thus, ad experiences may be counted and reported by the mobile device to the wireless service provider in order for the provider to draw revenue from advertisers.
A wireless service provider may seek to achieve a balance between building many cell towers to provide greater radio bandwidth to mobile devices and building fewer cell towers to reduce costs. A determination of the appropriate concentration of cell towers may be made based on projected user wireless service consumption. Thus, where more users are accessing the radio access network, more cell towers may be built. The greater number of users who want more bandwidth, and the greater number of users paying service fees can defray the increased cost of infrastructure investment. The estimates of user demand may be inaccurate, and actual user demand may vary from the estimated demand. Additionally, user demand may be different at different times of year or for different reasons. Efficient use of the radio access network infrastructure is an ever present consideration in engineering the wireless network and wireless network communication services.